No place to run
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was in school sitting in the back of the class room next to the window and trying to look interested. History was one of his favorite topics but today he had a lot of things in his mind and he had problems to focus.


**A/N:** Again one story that I rescued, this is one of stories that I wrote to continue Twice On The Hook story. So I recommend reading Twice On The Hook before this one. Personally I think this is not a good one, but lets see what you readers think about it. Anyway here goes nothing.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order  
Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run (This story)  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**No Place to Run**

Jack Darby was in the school sitting in the back of the classroom next to the window and trying to look interested. History was one of his favorite topics, but today he had a lot of things in his mind and it was difficulty to concentrate.  
His problems started a week ago when he was accidentally married to his guardian, partner and his motorcycle. It was all one big misunderstanding that started when he was arrested for speeding and he did not have any license or papers for his blue motorcycle.

Eventually Agent Fowler had to help him out of the Jail and then he arranged governmental level fake documents to him. Problem when not the documents, but how the Autobots misunderstood them to something else. Autobots saw the documents as some sort of marriage contract that Cybertronians make when new sparkmates announce their relationship to be an official and binding. To his surprise Arcee behaved like she wanted this and that made correcting things impossible.

Suddenly a small piece of rubber hit his head and he turns and sees how Miko gives him her best mocking smile. Of course for Miko all this was amusing and she tried to take all fun out of it. Lucky for him Miko had already got a warning when she made Arcee angry fooling around him. She had tried to hug him for good luck, but Arcee saw it as Miko tried to make a pass at him and hell broke loose. Lucky for Miko her guardian was close by and rescued her before Arcee had a change to kill her. Of course things were shorted out when Bulk got Arcee to understand that Miko just did not know that femmes are so territorial and that touching Jack was now forbidden.

Of course that was not the only problem, there was still her mother. Lucky for him June saw what happened between Arcee and Miko and tried to keep herself calm, after all you don't want to argue with the angry emotional femme. Agent Fowler gave a good advice to June that she should just play along with it until he can as instructions from his superiors. But no Generals just decided to play safe and they sent a congratulation's message to Arcee and Optimus. Agent Fowler explained to him that it was considered beneficial that Autobots where now more closely tied to humans and that Jacks should just enjoy the ride.

He was now officially married with Arcee, but that was not all of it. According to Optimus his situation was more complicated than normally as Arcee has a spark sister Chromia that was now also included in the contract and most likely felt all through her sister bond. Optimus was a little concerned that maybe Chromia would try to kill Jack when she sees that he is human. But Ratchet commented that maybe it would go all well as temperamental two wheelers were not so popular and finding a good sparkmate was hard for them and many of them ended up as a bitter old Bots.

"Oh boy!" he cried out, what next? How can things go any worse than this?

"Jackson Darby, try to focus or you will get extra homework." snapped his history teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am"

School ended and they were walking toward the parking lot when it happened. Sierra just had to be there and she grabbed hold of his sleeve. Big mistake he remembered what Arcee said to Miko, "If you touch him again I will cut your hand off." And now he had Sierra holding his sleeve next to the student parking.

"Hi Jack, I was thinking you and well you promised to take me for a drive some day." she said and he saw Sierra giving him her sweet smile.

"ARGGH!" he yelled and jumped away from Sierra.

Sierra looked him with hurt in her eyes and said, "Well I take that as no!" and she turned around and walked away.

He was shaking when he got to his motorcycle which happened to be also his wife and guardian.

"Hop on, we need to talk!" said Arcee.

While they were driving towards the Autobot base he patted side of her tank and asked "So?"

"Oh I owe you an apology. I was acting like a jealous glitch and I forgot that humans are little different from Cybertronians. You humans are more free with touching each other's so don't worry about that, I try to tolerate it."

He felt little relieved when he answered" Thanks partner".

"You can call me dear, darling or honey" he heard her reply.

"Oh! Well OK" was all he got out of his mouth.

"It is Oh! Well OK Darling" corrected serious voice from the motorcycle.

"Yes darling" he said and felt all embarrassed.

"Just kidding, partner!" and he heard her giggling like a little girl.

He felt so relieved, his partner was getting hold of herself and when he tightened his legs around her he felt a warm feeling increase in his heart and his ride started to make purring sound. He started to feel that things were OK again.

For him riding Arcee had always been erotical experience and sometimes he could even feel road under her tires and how energon flows inside her. And sometimes his...

"Jack?" he was snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes honey?" he asked and smiled warmly.

"I posted a note to your school's message board saying that you are now married to Sadie R.C. Darby and if anyone tries to approach you with a wrong intention or gets between us she or he may experience serious health issues in the future. "

He burst out, "OMG! You just ruined my social life!"

"Honey, I am your social life now" he heard her say.

* * *

**A/N:**This was more or less from Jack's point of view, I have one story from Arcee's point of view but I'm not sure how it would translate out.

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
